


A Dirty Game

by Akaiba



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Beads, Dirty Talk, In Public, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: For the prompt "4. object penetration"Wrathion’s gift had been unlike anything Anduin had ever seen and it’s use was not readily apparent for Anduin to discern, but the dragon had been more than happy to explain what the gift was for and watch Anduin’s face colour so fast as to make him dizzy. But it hadn’t been a joke, which Anduin assumed first. Wrathion was totally serious and intent on using it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me as well. This appears to be the theme of this challenge.

Anduin stepped from his tent with a slow deliberateness, his hands smoothing down the sash across his chest as though his appearance were of particular meticulous concern to him. The regal nature of his princehood and all the practiced nature of it was of more actual concern, being that it might aid him in getting through the game Wrathion had planned for them. His plan was to take slow, lazy steps in a careful path to his usual spot at the table, then give strained genial smiles to anyone who might approach but ultimately remain very, very still until Wrathion grew bored.

 

There was no measure for the day beyond their own counting of the time, the sun unmoving the sky above them, but Anduin could see the lateness in his leaving his tent in the activity of the people around the Celestial Court. No one mentioned it, however, as Anduin took his first careful step and inclined his head with a smile to two passing pandaren.

 

His plan might actually work. 

 

Wrathion, who had slipped away from his tent many unmarked hours before the others rose, chose that moment to join at Anduin’s side. Left and Right were a few steps behind, silent but not inconspicuous. Wrathion’s pace was not as measured as Anduin’s and the insistent, seemingly innocuous hand at the dip of Anduin’s back felt like a threat. Of course Wrathion wouldn’t make this easy, Anduin had no idea why he thought he’d be able to manage to best the dragon at this game. It was entirely skewed in Wrathion’s favour to begin with, but Wrathion didn’t tend to engage in things he didn’t intend to win which usually meant he’d rigged it from the start. Still, Anduin was intent on proving Wrathion wrong and he would do so without cheating.

 

A smirk curled Wrathion’s mouth as his eyes twinkled with amusement. The game had barely begun and already Wrathion was entertained. “I trust you are faring well, my dear prince?” The red glow of his eyes did not hide how his gaze roved over Anduin as if checking everything was in its proper place. Anduin wondered if Wrathion was trying to subtly ask after their agreed game and if everything was ‘still in place’. 

 

“Quite well, thank you,” If Wrathion wanted anything more explicitly implicit in Anduin’s answer he didn’t press for it, instead nodding with the same infuriating smirk on his face. Anduin got the impression that Wrathion didn’t need anything more obvious than that because the answer was written on his face.

 

“Wonderful, shall we?” Wrathion did not wait for an answer. The hand at Anduin’s back pressed firmly and led Anduin into matching Wrathion’s pace. A pace not at all like the careful, slow pace Anduin had told himself he could take to reach their table. Wide, firm strides with Wrathion’s bright eyed delight bouncing the black prince as Anduin struggled to keep up. It wasn’t his leg that was causing the problem either, that at least he might have been able to admit so Wrathion would slow down even a little. But the hand at his back was a steadying support as much as it was a socially acceptable way for Wrathion to make Anduin move faster. It just so happened, though Anduin knew Wrathion far too well to think the hand was offered as a support first, that the pace Wrathion set was enough to jostle the black prince’s ‘gift’. 

 

Wrathion’s gift had been unlike anything Anduin had ever seen and it’s use was not readily apparent for Anduin to discern, but the dragon had been more than happy to explain what the gift was for and watch Anduin’s face colour so fast as to make him dizzy. But it hadn’t been a joke, which Anduin assumed first. Wrathion was totally serious and intent on using it. ‘It’ was a seemingly innocent enough string of beads. They wouldn’t have passed for jewelry, not with how the string didn’t join together and began with one small bead, increasing in size down to a decently sized sphere attached to a ring. A gold ring, not unlike the loop pierced through Wrathion’s ear. The beads themselves were a burnished black, completely smooth and warm from where Wrathion had hidden them on his person to present them to Anduin. They were to go in him, and Anduin hadn’t learned of the game until each and every bead had been pushed into him and he was trembling from the full feeling it left him with. The ring of the string remained outside, letting Wrathion tug and tease as he whispered his devious game to Anduin as Anduin gasped and writhed on the bed of his tent. The beads were to remain inside him until one of them could no longer take it- implied to be Anduin, because why would Wrathion want them removed when they reduced Anduin to a shaking mess?- and then the victor could name his prize. A simple enough game. One Anduin couldn’t refuse without automatically losing, not with how he was already playing by Wrathion’s terms. The game had aparently begun the moment Anduin agreed to put the beads in and Anduin hated losing to Wrathion’s stupid games.

 

Anduin inhaled sharply and grit his teeth as he misstepped, his foot landing too hard in his hurry to keep up with Wrathion. His leg twinged from the carelessness, the bone aching as a reminder of injuries he would never fully rid himself of, but the wretched ‘gift’ assuaged the pain with a sudden flare of pleasure where it pressed into him. He breathed hard and shallow for a moment as he wobbled but Wrathion didn’t let him linger, urging him to keep walking and with it the spike of pleasure continued. Anduin kept his teeth gritted as he tried to grow accustomed to it, embarrassment of being caught having him grasp at his composure as they neared the table. Left and Right were directly behind them even if most others had their attention elsewhere, and there were no two people more likely to scrutinise Anduin’s move if only because he was so close to Wrathion- literally and figuratively.  

 

The hand left Anduin’s back and Anduin looked over to see Wrathion regarding him not with a smirk but with a wide, sharp toothed grin. “My, you’re looking a little flushed, dear Anduin. Are you  _ sure _ you’re feeling well?”

 

There was the challenge. Anduin could feign weariness or fatigue and retreat to the tent but it would be at the cost of the game. Wrathion wasn’t overly concerned for Anduin’s health; he wanted Anduin to give in and lose the game. Anduin refused to give him the satisfaction. “I feel perfectly well, Wrathion. The concern is very touching, however.” Anduin made sure to complete his response with a warm squeeze of Wrathion’s shoulder and his voice louder than was necessary so as to let other people hear Wrathion’s uncharacteristic fussing over Anduin’s health. 

 

The dragon shot Anduin a withering look for the show and drew back sharply, taking his place across the table from Anduin where he customarily was but using the table as more of a barrier from Anduin’s cheery nature lest it rub off on him. “I am sure,” Wrathion drawled. He looked put out that his victory would not be swift, so assured as Wrathion seemed to be that he would win at all. 

 

Fortunately, depending on how Anduin looked at it, there was apparently letters awaiting them both. One from Anduin’s father, a few more that appeared to be duplicate reports keeping Anduin abreast with the goings on beyond the Timeless Isle, and Light only knew what dealings Wrathion’s letters detailed. Wrathion didn’t share and Anduin didn’t ask as they both settled at the table to take care of their letters. It wouldn’t take long and while the letters held Wrathion’s attention for the moment, when they were dealt with Anduin had no doubt he would be back to being toyed with.  

 

Apparently, Wrathion was able to multi-task. 

 

Sitting had been a precarious enough endeavour but once sat, it was a relief to not have the pressure moving quite so much. As pressed as it was, Anduin was able to shift into a much more manageable position and focus. Wrathion had planned for this. 

 

Without warning, the close pressed bundle of beads inside Anduin began to move. No, that wasn’t right. They began to  _ vibrate _ . He gasped and dropped his quill with a start. Even as Anduin had moved to sit so they didn’t rub against that delicious spot that made his vision white with pleasure, there was no escaping the pleasure that burned up his spine from the low vibration they now emitted. Where Wrathion had gotten this particular toy was beyond Anduin, but the nature of it just screamed goblin-made. Looking across the table sharply, mouth parted and eyes narrowed as he gripped the edge of the table in a death grip, Anduin saw Wrathion holding something that looked an awful lot like a remote. Definitely goblin-made. 

 

“Y-you’re cheating,” Anduin hissed. He was surprised at how raw his voice sounded, low and thick with how hard he was trying to contain the other noises he was so, so close to making.

 

Wrathion was grinning again and Anduin wanted to reach across the table and shake it off the infuriating dragon, but that would entail more moving than Anduin dared to even attempt. “I do not recall there being rules,” he replied haughtily. Right and Left had their backs to Wrathion but Anduin could see Right shoot Left a curious look, one that Left very firmly shook her head to. Whatever it was they could hear, Left wanted no part in it and Right took Left’s lead. Anduin felt his face flushing more to know they suspected anything at all, even if they were firmly ignoring it, but the pleasure was no longer something he could ignore. 

 

Wrathion’s finger moved on the remote and the vibration became more insistent. Anduin’s jaw dropped in shock, a choked noise escaping him as his legs shifted suddenly and in doing so moved the beads to shift. His boots scuffed the dirt as he tried to ground himself, planting his feet to arch his hips from his seat. He’d thought Wrathion’s game might last them the day- in so much as the Timeless Isle had days- but of course the dragon didn’t have the patience for it. 

 

_ I am impressed you’re even trying to win, let alone that you made it out here given how embarrassing this must be for you, _ Wrathion’s voice sounded in his head as a low, pleased purr of approval. The ring Wrathion had gifted him, inset with a stone as deeply red as a garnet but nothing of the sort, flared warm against Anduin’s finger as Wrathion used it to talk with him. 

 

Anduin ground his teeth together as he forcibly closed his jaw.  _ I should have known this would be one of your stupid games when you offered this infernal thing. _

 

_ Yes _ , Wrathion grinned as his thoughts pushed into Anduin’s mind,  _ you should have _ . Wrathion’s finger twitched over the device again and Anduin couldn’t help the frantic squeak that escaped him in horror.

 

_ No, no, no, Wrathion, please. _ Anduin hated that his mind spoke before he could hold it back, the thought pushing towards Wrathion before Anduin could make it less desperate sounding. It pleased Wrathion, however, if the grin it earned Anduin was anything to go by. 

 

_ I do so like it when you beg _ , Wrathion’s finger pressed firmly on the device,  _ but I do believe I am enjoying this just as much. _

 

This time when the vibrations increased there was no hiding his response as Anduin’s mouth parted in a frantic, pleading litany of heavy breaths and gasps. The beads had felt so small if just a little too large to ignore completely, but at least not to have them reduce him to this! But the vibrations… the beads rubbed inside Anduin without pause, hard enough that the pleasure was no mere flare but a roaring blaze. Anduin’s fingers were white from the grip he had on the table edge, his brow beaded with sweat and pinched in hazy eyed concentration, but none of it was helping to hide his reaction entirely. He was getting inescapably hard- there would be no rushing back to his tent when he could barely stand, his cock heavy in his trousers and his legs trembling so hard as to shift desperately under the table.

 

Anduin bowed his head over his letters, the words formless for him to grasp when all he could feel was the wretchedly delicious vibrations burning him up from the inside. He raised hand to his open mouth, resting as if in thought as he viciously bit down on his thumb to stifle the breathless gasps he could not silence entirely. 

 

_ Do let me know when you feel like conceding, my dear prince _ , Wrathion’s unabashedly amused voice came in Anduin’s own mind. 

 

“I hate you,” Anduin snapped aloud.

 

Startled at the slip in composure from Stormwind’s prince, Wrathion burst into a delighted laugh but Anduin was more relieved to note he tucked the remote away for the time being. He did not, however, lower the setting either so Anduin was stuck contending with the beads as they were. It was a small relief but Anduin would take it. 

 

Then Kairoz approached. He greeted Anduin with a nod but didn’t appear to notice the prince’s squirming as he turned immediately to Wrathion, to Anduin’s great relief. Wrathion attention elsewhere meant Anduin could focus on adjusting to the sensations until they hopefully became far easier to handle. It was all Anduin could count on, worrying his teeth hard around the knuckle of his thumb as his cock twitched in his trousers. Light, why hadn’t he just backed off this game in the tent? At least then Wrathion and he might have just had a more pleasant morning and all he would need to stomach was Wrathion’s gloating. Far better that than… than _ this _ .

 

_ Oh, the sight you make, Anduin _ , Wrathion murmured. Anduin stiffened at the low gravel of Wrathion’s voice in his mind, but looking up the dragon had not even paused in speaking with Kairoz. He was still mid sentence and he’d split his focus so easily, a task Anduin couldn’t imagine in the position he was currently in. All Anduin could focus on was the continuous vibrating and pleading with himself to remain utterly still. The startle at Wrathion’s voice in his mind was costly enough, grunting as he bit down on his thumb to silence himself as he clenched around the beads.  _ The things I am going to do to you when I win… I have not yet decided, but the options are distracting me. _

 

He didn’t look distracted, Anduin thought with a scowl as Wrathion inclined his head to something Kairoz said. 

 

_ Believe me, my dear prince, I am _ , Wrathion assured him. Anduin had forgotten that the joining of their minds meant Wrathion could hear him in turn, no matter the thought.  _ Watching you shake and stifle all those sounds you are aching to make is distracting me entirely. _ Anduin felt his face flush darker at the reminder that as much as he was trying to remain unmoved, he was not succeeding. So far it was only really Wrathion to be looking at him but the longer this went on the more likely it was that someone would notice and wonder what was wrong with prince Anduin.  _ I wonder, when I win, should I have your mouth and leave that wonderful device within you? Should I turn it up as you please me? Would you be able to handle that, or simply writhe and whine for me? It seems unfair for me to do all the work if I win, but then I might have to considering the state you are in already. _

 

The pointed stream of thoughts came with the gleeful tone of Wrathion’s delight as he smoothly conversed with the bronze dragon before him, not even looking at Anduin despite his praising of the sight Anduin made. 

 

_ Wrathion, you c-can’t just… this is hard enough w-without you… _ Anduin trailed off as the pleasure humming through him derailed his thoughts.

 

_ I’ll bet it is ‘hard enough’ _ , Anduin, Wrathion’s chuckle of amusement was warm and rich in Anduin’s mind and it left Anduin shivering. Wrathion had no right tormenting him like this, the toy was enough of a torment!  _ Once again, my prince, there are no rules for this game. _

 

So there were not, Anduin did not need that reminder from the conniving black dragon that whatever game they played would not ever be played by any sort of rules and thus made it impossible for Anduin to win. Even as Anduin was trying to concentrate, Wrathion slipped into his mind and whispered honeyed, filthy words to shake his control. 

 

Slowly, through the dizzy haze of pleasure, Anduin had an idea.

 

The ring allowed communication both ways, after all.

 

_ Wrathion... _ , Anduin pushed the thought through their connection, lacing it with the pleading need that Wrathion so professed to enjoy hearing from Anduin. Flicking his eyes across to narrow on Wrathion, Anduin saw Wrathion stiffen this time. His expression faltered for just a second and in that moment, Anduin grinned.  _ Wrathion, please… _ , he stressed the please and as much as it was difficult not to unclench his jaw and saw it allowed, at least pouring the frustration and need into Wrathion’s mind this way bore it’s own satisfaction. 

 

“Your highness?” Kairoz prompted with a raised eyebrow at Wrathion’s slack jawed expression.

 

Blinking, Wrathion gathered himself and waved off the concern, “As you were saying,” he urged. Kairoz nodded slowly and continued, not noticing the warning look Wrathion flashed to Anduin.

 

_ Playing dirty, my prince? _ Wrathion’s tone was decidedly sharper and less amused. 

 

Anduin smirked across the table.  _ Ah, ahhh, Wrathion, Light, please j-just... _ , the words came easily, embarrassingly so with how all Anduin had to do was recall the previous night and that morning to know what Wrathion liked hearing the most. It was perhaps more so embarrassing to be as wanton as he was but seeing Wrathion’s smug expression slip was by far worth it. At least this was private, so Anduin could enjoy playing as dirty as he liked.  _ Light, I need you, I feel s-so… please, please, p-please, Wrathion, it feels so good but it’s n-not enough, I need… _

 

Wrathion’s attention had snapped wholly to Anduin. Anduin was dimly aware of Kairoz trying to get Anduin’s attention again only to be offered a weak shrug from Right before the bronze dragon gave up entirely and walked away. Anduin was too focused on staring straight back at the red glow of Wrathion’s eyes.  _ You need what? _ Wrathion demanded, fixated as Anduin teased him in return for a change. 

 

_ You, Wrathion, please… I’m still… still so ready for you, from this morning, I-I… I bet you wouldn’t have to wait to take me… you c-could just...  _ , Anduin swallowed hard at the image that made, of Wrathion pushing him down hard and taking him without pause.  _ Oh… I want that, Wrathion, ohhh… _

 

_ Do you concede? _ Wrathion was snarling now, his teeth bared and the tone of his thoughts greedy- hungry. The clawed tips of his gloves bit into the top of the table, little divots in the wood that he and Anduin would notice after and remind them of this game.

 

Anduin smirked,  _ No, Wrathion, I do not. But you do, or I am going to be moaning and begging in your mind for the rest of the day. _

 

_ You devious little- no, I do not concede.  _

 

_ Very well, _ Anduin’s smirk widened, teeth hooked around his knuckle as he tried to focus on how fun it was to vent his frustration on Wrathion, rather than the pleasure making him want to weep for how good it felt.  _ I shall remain here and tell you of how much I want your cock, how good it would feel to have you inside me rather than this wretched toy, how much I want it, please, Wrathion, I know you want me, why else would you want to flaunt having me by making me sit here for all to see as I fall apart from your torment? _

 

Black dragons were not known for their patience, Anduin knew that well enough to know it was not something specific to Wrathion but Wrathion himself had a specific lack of patience in getting what he wanted when he could see no reason for it. He could wait for a plan to come to fruition as long as the process of it pleased his own ego enough, but to be denied what he wanted by his own hand? It put Wrathion in an awful predicament. If he gave in and took what Anduin offered, he would lose, but to sit and listen to the prince moan and beg in his mind was firmly in the category of things that Wrathion had no patience for. 

 

Wrathion rose sharply from the table, his hands braced on the surface as he glared across at Anduin. “You appear to have won, by admirably playing an underhanded game I might otherwise be proud of,” Wrathion growled, “Now get up. I want to speak with you privately.” Anduin was under no illusions as to what that actually meant.

 

“I am having a little trouble standing at the moment,” Anduin snapped back, unable to keep his heavy breathing in check as he loosed his teeth from their locked grip of his thumb. 

 

Wrathion sneered, “What a pity, and yet that is of no concern of mine- move,  _ now _ .” He rounded the table to haul Anduin up, his arm offered out in what might outwardly appear a surprisingly polite offer of support. Once again, however, he made Anduin keep at his pace and Anduin’s fingers dug into the dragon’s arm as he whimpered with each jolting step. The beads shifted and moved within him maddeningly, the tabard barely hiding the obscene tenting of his trousers as Wrathion marched him back the way they had come. Had it even been an hour yet? With no movement of the sun to measure it by and his mind very much elsewhere, Anduin couldn’t tell. 

 

“I have not named my prize yet,” Anduin reminded Wrathion.

 

Wrathion hissed back at Anduin with a promise, “You’ll get whatever prize you wish only after I have fucked you through that pathetic excuse for a bed in your tent and not a moment sooner, my dear prince.” 

  
Anduin couldn’t really argue with that, so he didn’t bother. It wasn’t as though he wouldn’t be happy with that as well, so he simply said nothing. Riling Wrathion up had proved to be far easier than Anduin had expected, and he was definitely going to remember that for the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
